


Sorry, Wrong Number

by The_Invisible_Fan



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Invisible_Fan/pseuds/The_Invisible_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Manx arrived, they were expecting a mission. They were expecting a description of a dark beast that needed to be hunted. They weren't expecting this. One shot, drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 7-27-11
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. This is fanfiction.

They were all settled in their usual places in the basement. Manx had arrived a few minutes before as they were closing up the flower shop. Another dark beast needed to be stopped. Grim faced, the team waited for the television to spring to life.

None of them were quite sure how it worked. They knew that Persia could hear them, and they could see Persia's silhouette in real time. Thy had discovered the last part by accident once when Aya had an outburst at the mention of the Takatoris. Persia had stood up and very sternly reprimanded him. Not even Omi, the techno wizard he was, was really sure what all of its capabilities were or why the video cassette was necessary if it was a live feed. Manx refused to let him take it apart.

Manx inserted the tape into the TV and the screen filled with static before clearing into the image of a backlit man sitting at a desk. A voice came from the television. "Good morning, Angels!"

They all stared in shock.

Youji's cigarette had fallen from his mouth and was smoldering on the cement floor. Aya's face was scrunched in either disbelief or anger, it was hard to tell. Omi's mouth was agape. Did he just hear what he thought he did? He looked back at Manx but she was busy on her cell phone, making an optometrist appointment for her boss.

Ken broke the silence. His voice was hesitant, "...angels? You mean like angels of death, right?"

The silhouette leaned forward, as if trying to get a better look at them. "Oh! Sorry! Wrong number!"

The screen fizzled into static.

The three of them exchanged looks. Aya's face remained scrunched where he leaned against the stairs. Youji stamped out his cigarette. Manx had finished her call, but offered no explanation. Instead, she stared at the television, as if waiting for it to do something.

With a pop, a silhouette of a backlit man at a desk once again appeared. The man leaned forward as if checking something, then spoke. "Good evening, Weiss!"

They searched the silhouette for any differences from the previous one, but if there were any, they were hidden in the shadows. Omi decided that regardless of Manx's restrictions, he would at least take the cover off the TV and have a look at the inside.

Ken spoke before Persia could continue. "Persia? Does Kritiker have a team called 'Angels'?"

Persia choked.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For some reason, the way Weiss gets their missions reminded me of Charlie's Angels one late evening. Thus, this fic was born.


End file.
